Chocolate Temptation
by EagleFeathersInMyHair
Summary: Sesshoumaru won't go anywhere near chocolate, and Kagome is determined to figure out why. The answer isn't quite as obvious as she had previously suspected... *Oneshot*


My first oneshot :) I hope you guys enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Though I may torture them, these characters are not mine. Biiiiiig props to Takahashi Rumiko for not suing me though. (hint hint)

…..

Kagome stood at the kitchen counter, slowly stirring the mix with a wooden spoon. This chocolate cake was going to be delicious, she knew, but damn was her hand tired. The batter was thick and gooey with no chunks to be seen due to the woman's diligence in her mixing.

She turned, still stirring, and rested her back against the counter. She found herself staring at the top of her husband's head as he sat at the kitchen table, his silken silver strands pouring down and over his shoulders. He paid no attention to her scrutiny, his attention fully consumed by the newspaper he held in his hands.

Finally growing tired of the weight of her eyes resting upon him, he looked up and met her sapphire gaze.

"Miko?"

That was all the opening she needed.

"Honey, could you pleeeeaasseeee stir this? It's thick and my hand hurts," she whined. She threw in a pout for good measure.

He looked her right in the eyes and gave a firm, "No."

"But why not? Too much temptation for you?" she teased. If Kagome knew anything, it was how to get her way. Pouting hadn't worked, so it was time for the prodding.

He stiffened and looked up, his attention having returned to his precious reading material.

"And what, my dear miko, is that supposed to mean?"

She smirked. For some reason he acted as if she had hit a nerve and she was going to poke and poke and poke until the cows came home.

Or until he just stirred the freaking batter for her.

"Well, of course it's only natural," she continued nonchalantly. "You're a dog demon. You can't have chocolate no matter how delicious it is. I would _hate_ for the temptation to get to you.

"Though I suppose," she added with a bit of wistfulness in her voice, "it's a bit strange that you can shoot poison from your claws, but just a teenie tiny bit of chocolate's got you scared."

He growled at that. Was she insinuating that he was weak? That the poison of a mere confection could best his defenses?

"This Sesshoumaru does not fear sweets."

"Well then, why can't you stir it? Are you like, a closet chocoholic or something? Afraid of a relapse?"

He sent her a glare that could probably kill kittens and render grandmothers unconscious. By all the gods, he wanted this conversation to be _over_.

"I do not now, nor have I ever been addicted to chocolate. You will cease this line of questioning."

He was getting really irritated and Kagome knew it. She also knew that he was hiding something.

And she was a very curious miko.

_This is getting interesting_, she though wickedly.

"Seems to me you're awfully scared of a bit of chocolate…" She let her voice trail off as she removed the wooden spoon from the bowl. Kagome stared at it with a ponderous look on her face, as though looking at it long enough could answer all of her questions.

"Hmm… how very strange…" she muttered, approaching the youkai with spoon in hand. She finally reached his side and he gave her a cautious glare. She began to wave the spoon under his nose, making an "mmmmmm…" sound in the back of her throat. Sesshoumaru watched as the spoon moved back and forth, closer and closer.

Fed up with his wife's actions, he sprang to his feet. Kagome's eyes went wide with shock.

"If you must know, miko, I have indulged in the pleasures of sugary confections in the past. I often wish to savor the pleasures of these edibles once more. "

He stopped for a moment, debating whether or not to continue. Still hesitant, but knowing she would never let the matter drop, he continued, "Chocolate, however, gives this Sesshoumaru acne."

With that, he made a graceful turn on his heel and walked away with his nose high in the air. He left one very surprised miko behind him, still clutching a chocolate-covered spoon.

…..

Heh heh :) hope everyone liked it! Please review and let me know!

And YES, I know chocolate does not in fact cause acne. I was inspired by a forum thread I saw. It was something along the lines of "Things Sesshoumaru Would Never Say" and this immediately came to mind… along with, "Fast food goes right to this Sesshoumaru's hips."


End file.
